This invention relates to liquid dispensing apparatus, sometimes referred to as keg tappers. Present day beer kegs typically are made of metal and have a neck at one end for engagement with a tapper for dispensing beer from the keg. One such apparatus is shown in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,053. In that earlier patent, the interior of the neck of the keg is threaded and the keg tapper has an external thread for mating with the neck thread. A closure valve is installed within the keg at the neck and provides for introduction of a gas under pressure into the keg and withdrawal of the beer from the keg, both through the keg tapper.
In an improved version of the keg neck, the threaded connection is replaced by a lug engagement with inwardly projecting lugs carried on the keg neck and mating parts carried on the tapper.
Both of these configurations have a problem in that wear or damage to the threads or lugs of the keg require scraping of the keg or rebuilding of the keg neck.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved keg tapper which is attached at a large and strong portion of the keg neck rather than to the smaller and relatively fragile threads or lugs. A further object of the invention is to provide such a keg tapper which can be attached onto the exterior of the neck rather than within the interior of the neck. An additional object is to provide such a keg tapper which will incorporate all the necessary functions as in the prior art devices, including control of inflow of gas and outflow of liquid.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide such a keg tapper which is readily positioned in place on the keg neck and tightened by a simple lever motion without requiring engagement of threads or lugs or the like. A further object is to provide such a keg tapper which can be used in the tavern configuration with a gas supply from a storage bottle or the like, and in the picnic configuration with gas supply from a hand pump mounted on the keg. Another object of the invention is to provide such a keg tapper incorporating a relief valve which is operated by pressure from within the keg tapper and which is operated manually from the exterior of the keg tapper.
These and other object, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.